


The Curious Case of Virgil Sanders

by ItsEm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Books, Murder Mystery, Stuff, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsEm/pseuds/ItsEm
Summary: Virgil Sanders is the popular kid of his high school. Guys want him and girls wish he was straight so they could be with him. Virgil seemed to have it all.Until one day, he disappears without a trace.With little time left to find him, Detective Logan Greyson is put onto the case to find Virgil.Before it's too late.





	1. Prologue: 10/19/18

A silver Carola pulled up to a small midtown home. It was surrounded by several police cars, firetrucks, and ambulances. Logan Greyson starred through the windshield at the scene before him. There were several people surrounding the scene. 

Cops were trying to keep the crowd at bay with caution tape and do not pass signs. Logan starred at the badge in defeat. He opened the door and proceeded to walk towards the scene of the crime. A cop started to put up a hand till another whispered in his ear and let Logan through. 

He continued to walk toward the scene till he finally saw. It was a body in a bag. He knew what it meant, he had failed. He knew it. "Open it." He told one of the policemen. The police man hesitated for a second, but bent down and unzipped the bag. 

The face was almost unrecognizable. But Logan knew who it was. The purple hair and cloths gave him away. "Virgil Sanders." Logan whispered to himself. The four month case had come to a close, but not in a good way. 

Logan put on some gloves and bent down toward the body. There was glass in the face, multiple hand marks on the neck, arms, and wrists. The cloths were torn more than their already purposely placed tears. His body was covered in blood, and Logan found several new and old scars that adorned his body. 

Logan stood up, "Do you know what happened?" he asked the same police man. 

"All we know was that it was a murder. This victim was one of yours I presume?" the police man asked him. 

"Indeed. He went missing about four months ago." Logan confirmed. 

"Ahhh." The policeman nodded. 

Logan turned and looked at his notebook. It had several scribbles in it. 

Name: Virgil Sanders 

Date disappeared: 6/14/18 

Time disappeared: 1:37 p.m. left his History class at Edgewood High and did not return 

Status: Diseased

Logan added more notes on the description of the body before him. His felt still disappointment. But he kept a stone cold face. He was at the scene of a crime, and couldn't show emotion while he was at work. 

He looked at the policeman again, "I should have all that I need." The policeman nodded and Logan returned to his car. He drove to his office and walked several flights of stairs. He whipped sweat off his forehead before fishing for his keys. 

The door had a glass window and golden lettering that read: Logan Greyson Detective works. Once he found his keys he slowly walked into the room. He found his file on Virgil and walked over to two piles on a separate desk. 

One read: Found 

And the other: Diseased

He put Virgil's folder in the diseased pile and walked toward the table. He sighed while setting his glasses down. Logan almost never let any of the people he was working on die. There were only ever a few exceptions. 

And Virgil seemed to be one of them. 

"How could I let this happen?" Logan asked himself while rubbing his eyes. He met several people who said they knew Virgil really well but most of them seemed to tell a story more than facts. Logan sighed again before grabbing his glasses, keys and leaving the office for the night. 

(Hi there! I know let me say it with you. "Another fanfiction! You already have some where your upload schedule sucks already!" Yep. But after reading some of my biggest inspiration "Agatha Christie" (yes I read her. her stories are great!) this fanfiction just came to me. Hope you all enjoy!)


	2. Chapter 1: 5/17/18

Virgil walked through Edgewood High halls with Remy and Deceit by his side. He kept his eyes to the ground while girls and guys alike stared at him as the three continued to walk. Deceit smiled and was touching Virgil's chin edging him to look up. 

Virgil only shrugged him off. 

Remy was flipping off a teacher who was constantly motioning for him to take off his sunglasses. He took a swig of his coffee and continued to walk alongside Virgil and Deceit. Virgil rubbed his arms and could feel the itching through his long sleeved shirt. 

He pulled the left sleeve of his shirt down a bit and looked at his Panic! At the Disco tattoo on his wrist. 

"Virge-" 

Virgil gave a slight rub to the tattoo, it was relatively new, and it still hurt slightly. He knew that if his dad gave even the slightest fuck about him anymore he would be pissed. But he didn't, and Virgil pretty much did whatever the fuck he wanted to. 

"Virgil-" 

Virgil felt odd. Something was off to him. He looked up, and to his right. There was a girl starring at him. She had long black hair, was pale as a ghost, and her stare was one of pure anger and malice. Virgil didn't know what her problem was but it was starting to freak him out a little. 

"VIRGIL!" 

"Huh-what? Sorry must have gotten distracted." Virgil said while looking at Remy. He gave a quick look back and the girl had already walked away. 

"Well stop getting distracted and listen to me!" Remy stared at him while bringing his sunglasses down to stare at Virgil in the eye. 

"Wow you're very intimidating." Virgil rolled his eyes. 

"Rude much. Anyways my friends-" 

"What friends?" 

"You son of a bitch!" 

"What did I say?" Virgil shrugged while giving a slight giggle. 

"Anyways.... I was invited to a concert and I was going to invite you and Deceit as well. Isn't that exciting?!" Remy was pretty much bouncing up and down with excitement. 

"I don't know..." Virgil trailed off. 

"Oh come on Virgil. You could have fun and we won't be out for too long." Deceit put his hand around Virgil's shoulder and smiled while saying this. 

"Ummm... ok why not? Should be fun." Virgil shrugged while giving a small smile. 

"Awesome! The concert is on Sat. I'll pick you two up." Remy said before the bell rang, causing the three to groan and Remy and Deceit walked toward their class, leaving Virgil alone in the hallway. 

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Virgil mumbled before walking toward his class. 

(I should warn you that these chapters are going to be shorter than normal and this story is going to probably be shorter than others as well. So I apologize for that early on but hey, most of my chapters hit over 2000 words normally anyway. Hope you enjoyed! Bye!)


	3. Chapter 2: 5/19/18

"Oh god why did I agree to this?! This is insane! Everyone knows I don't go to late night things! Even I know this!" Virgil was mumbling to himself while pacing around his room. It was currently 8:45 in the evening and Remy was supposed to be picking him up.

The three of them had agreed that they wouldn't stay too long, for Virgil's sake. But Virgil's gut was telling him another story. His gut feeling told him Deceit and Remy wanted to stay out longer and because of that Virgil was completely at their mercy.

There was a loud honk that got Virgil out of his panicked trance. "Come on Virgil! It doesn't take you this long now does it?!" Remy yelled from the inside of the car. He could hear Deceit snickering beside him.

Virgil leaned outside his window, "I'll be right there!" he shouted. He ran and grabbed his black and purple hoodie. "Whoops almost forgot!" he leaned back and grabbed his phone and headphones. "There we go." Virgil breathed.

Virgil ran to the car and climbed in the back seat. Remy turned around to face him, "You ready for the craziest night in your life Virge?!"

"If this is what I'm gonna call the craziest night in my life than I must live the most boring life ever!" Virgil laughed, causing Remy to burst out and Deceit to give a soft chuckle.

"Well let's go!" Remy shouted and speed off, causing Virgil to low-key fear for his life. Virgil was trying his best to remain calm during the ride, he was sure the others could tell how freaked out he was with Remy's driving skills. Seeing as he was constantly drinking a coffee.

"Geez how many of those things does he buy for himself?" Virgil thought to himself. Virgil gave a soft shrug and stared out the window focusing on his music. "I'm so sorry" by Imagine Dragons blasting in his ears as the trees and buildings zoomed by, getting less and less as they drove by.

(A/N: One thing you will NEVER see me do in stories is just sprawl out the lyrics in italicizes. Unless there is a specific reason for me doing so. Because to me it's just lazy and just makes it longer to get to the meat of the story. Anyways... on with the story!)

"Remy... where are we?" Virgil asked.

"The concert festival!" Remy cheered.

"Remy... we're in the middle of nowhere!" Virgil yelled.

"Now now Virgil there's no reason to be yelling at Remy like that. We're at the concert so let's just have fun." Deceit stated.

(I'm pretty sure I mentioned this in "One of Us" But I know Deceit mostly speaks in lies but he sometimes speaks normally and if I were to do that I would forget and it would be inconsistent.)

Virgil sighed as he opened the car door. He was right. They were quite frankly in the middle of nowhere. They seemed to be in the middle of a desert, several blankets, tents, and a giant stage was set up in order to accommodate the people who had shown up.

Virgil frowned, when Remy said "concert" Virgil imagined something like the "My Chemical Romance" concert he had been to the year before. But not this. This was probably some hillbilly or ridiculous unknown pop star that Remy admired WAY too much.

Virgil shrugged; there was nothing he could do now. He was at Deceit and Remy's mercy. Huh... his gut feeling was right after all.

"Virgil! Come on!" Remy yelled, waving Virgil over to a blanket that the two were sitting on. The pattern was white with coffee mugs that was all over it. Virgil rolled his eyes before sitting down.

The lights started and were flashing and sound was blaring. Virgil had been to concerts before but this... this was just unnecessary. And he was right as some weird female had walked onto the stage in a mix of plastic and drag.

The singing was horrible and Virgil was covering his ears. After some odd 30 minutes of this Virgil felt like he needed some escape and tapped Remy on the shoulder.

"You know where the bathrooms are?" Virgil asked.

"WHAT?!" Remy shouted while bouncing up and down. Obviously the music was much too loud for him to hear a damn thing that Virgil was saying.

"BATHROOM!" Virgil whisper yelled.

"OH... IT'S OVER THAT WAY!" Remy shouted, pointing to the porta-potties.

"Fantastic..." Virgil mumbled before walking over. Virgil had a great distain for porta-potties. They were gross, the lines were always long, and after Virgil found a rat at the bottom of one (true story on my part) he tried to avoid them as much as possible.

I guess there was no option, seeing as how there were zero bushes or trees to accommodate him.

Virgil rolled his eyes as he saw that the actual door faced the opposite way of the stage. Virgil was making his way over when a pair of hands grabbed him, causing him to wince, and shoved him into the side of the porta pottie.

It was the girl that he had seen earlier at school.

"Ok. Either you are a creepy stalker, or you have crappy taste in music. Which one is it?" Virgil asked while making a mental note of how strong this girl seemed to be.

"You're being watched." Her voice was a low whisper and it was hard for Virgil to make out what she was saying.

"Uh what?" he asked.

"You need to watch yourself. And who you hang out with. Don't make my warning all for nothing." She warned before walking away.

Virgil stood there in shock. He suddenly decided that he didn't need the restroom anymore and made his way back to his friends.

"There you are! We were planning on leaving soon but wanted to see what you were willing to do." Remy said.

"You ok Virge?" Deceit asked. Virgil looked over at him. That wasn't a very Deceit like question to ask. But Virgil didn't question it.

"Umm yea. I'm alright. I-I think that we should just go now. Hope you guys had fun?" Virgil asked.

"It was great!"

"It was crap."

Deceit and Remy said at the same time. Remy looked over at Deceit in pure disgust while Virgil giggled a little. The three of them made their way over to Remy's car and Virgil gave a quick sigh of relief to know that he was finally leaving.

But one thought kept flooding his mind no matter how loud he made the volume of the significantly better music,

You need to watch yourself. And who you hang out with. Don't make my warning all for nothing.

"She's just a creep." Virgil convinced himself as he lost himself staring out the window for the rest of the trip.


	4. Chapter 3: 6/15/18 and 6/19/18

"It's been 24 hours since Virgil Sanders has disappeared. He was last seen asking for a bathroom pass by a fellow classmate and never returned to his classroom. We are putting our best work onto the case. If anyone has info on Virgil, they should contact the police immediately. We hope Virgil returns soon... In lighter news-" 

The television was turned off, and the chief of police turned to the phone. He grunted at it, not wanting to do whatever it was that he was about to do. He picked up a card and read the name and number that was on it. 

"Christ..." He mumbled before picking up the phone. He slowly dialed the number as the noise quickly became a rather pain in the ass. He held his finger over the call button. "This is insane..." he muttered before pushing it. 

A few long rings than the person finally picked up. 

"Logan Greyson Detective Services. Logan Greyson speaking." the man on the other line said. 

"Logan. We have a problem." the chief started. 

"Ahh yes this "Virgil Sanders" I presume?" Logan asked. 

"Yes. this Virgil is very difficult to understand and follow. I think I'm gonna need your help with this." the chief sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"And by "help" you mean me take over and you come bouncing in with your gun wielding monkeys?" Logan asked. 

The chief held the phone to their shoulder, "For fucks sake..." he mumbled before putting the phone back to his ear, "I'm asking for your help, Logan, are you going to give it to me or not?" the chief almost barked. 

"Yes. I will help you with your... predicament." Logan finally answered. 

"Thank you. I expect a report in a week." the chief said before hanging up the phone. 

Logan slowly put the phone down, "Always a pleasure to work for him..." Logan said to himself before getting up off of his chair. He went to his filing cabinet and picked up an empty file. He carried it back to his desk and sat down. 

He picked up a black pen and wrote, Virgil Sanders on top of the file. He grabbed a second piece of paper and wrote the general information he had seen or heard about the boy. Like his appearance, when he went missing, and other things like that. 

Once he looked at the page he realized that he had almost nothing of value written on the page. "Wow. this is going to be a lot harder than I thought..." Logan continued to stare at the page. 

6/19/18 

The kids at Edgewood High were shuffling towards the gymnasium. It was a surprize speaker and they looked like they couldn't be more bored in their entire lives. Logan was holding a clipboard to his chest as he stared at the crows filing in. 

The chatter was rather loud and they looked like they were stalling in order to get out of there faster. Logan was trying to keep from rolling his eyes. Teens were just... something else. Sure Logan was a teen once but as valedictorian of his class he didn't really qualify to be put with these... people. 

One of the teachers grabbed a mic and started to boom over the speakers, "Hello. Ladies and Gentleman. We apologize in advance for the surprize speaker. But I'm sure most of you are aware of what has been going on." the teacher paused and there was a moment of chatter in the crowd. "Anyways if you don't really know, we have Detective Logan Greyson with us today to give us more information." The teacher gave Logan a signal and he walked over, her handing him the mic. 

Logan cleared his throat and brought the mic to his mouth. "Hello students of Edgewood High. Like your teacher said, one of the students that goes to this school has gone missing. His name is Virgil Sanders." there were some gasps and chatter in the crowd, which quickly died out. "I've been put on the case to find him. But I'm going to need to certain classes and people. I don't have the authority to keep you without your consent, but if you could give me any information it would be greatly appreciate it. Thank you." Logan finished and handed the mic back to the teacher. 

The rest of Logan's day was pretty hectic to say the least. He had questioned the class that Virgil was last seen in but they all said the same thing that the news had said several times. There had been a couple students that had seen Virgil in the halls but they saw him go to the bathroom and just left. 

Logan held his folder as he made his way to his car. It looked like it was about to rain; and Logan frownd, he didn't remember if he had gotten his umbrella today. The weather said it would be quite sunny today. He placed the folder on the passenger seat and rode away from the school. 

He made his way back to his office luckily before it started to rain. He opened the folder and started to place pictures and notes of Virgil onto a wall. Logan backed up and looked at his handiwork, "What happened to you Virgil?" he asked himself. 

"The game is on." Logan chuckled to himself as he walked away from his office.


End file.
